Cate's snapshots
by Destiel-Sabriel1979
Summary: Short snapshots about Cate's life before, during and after the C2 trilogy. Rated M for swearing and curse words, mentions of drugs and abuse. Don't like, don't read. No inspiration for now and i'm completing this
1. My three years of hell

**This story is very long because it just decribed the 3 years of Cate's hell and a bit of some chapters of the story when you think life is bad for you are flowing around.**

**14 years – 17 years**

Cate woke up in the hospital, after 2 months and no memory.

Thomas and Nicole were saying to her that she killed their daughter and Cate called for the nurse.

The nurse came into the room and Cate asked her who those people was.

When the doctor came a few minutes later, Cate heard that she was in a car accident and was in a coma for 2 months.

When he asked her what she could remember, Cate said that she knew nothing at all.

The doctor said that it was normal and that she needed some time to adjust.

When the doctor left the room, Cate saw the two stuffed monsters, Zippy and Jackles, and she remembered Luke and Michael.

Nicole came into the room and said: 'you little bitch, you are going to pay for the dead of Carolynn.'

'I know nothing, ma'am' Cate said.

'Well let me explain to you what happened, you let Carolynn into the car with that low life and you killed them ?' Nicole spat to her.

'Who's Carolynn ?' Cate said.

Thomas came in the room when Cate said that and he saw his wife's reaction.

'Don't act stupid bitch, you know that she's our daughter and you are her shadow' Thomas said.

Cate looked at him and she didn't recognized him or Nicole as her parents, like the doctor said.

The nurse came by and said to Thomas and Nicole that they had to leave and Cate need some rest.

When the nurse left, Thomas looked at Cate and said; ' You are going to pay for the death of Carolynn and Michael wants to kill you for killing his brother.'

Thomas took his wife by the hand and they left.

An hour later, Cate began to remember little things about her life.

When she left the hospital a few weeks later, Cate still didn't remember the accident but she knew that she couldn't call Thomas and Nicole mom and dad and that she never did that either.

When Thomas and Nicole took her home, the first thing what happened when they stepped into the house, was a fist colliding with Cate's face and stomach.

Cate cried and she didn't understand why those people would hurt her.

When Thomas was done with her, Cate was sent to her room and had to stay there.

When she saw a picture of her and an identical looking girl, on her nightstand in her room, Cate got memories of Carolynn, her twin sister.

She remembered the fights between her so called parents and her grandparents, who disappeared 2 years ago and Nicole said they were dead to them.

She remembered the times when Joanna taught her to bake pies and cakes and she remembered the times when Tristan taught her to play the guitar.

She remembered that Carolynn was lazy to do anything in the house and that her grandparents always said that Carolynn was spoiled.

Cate even remembered that Luke got her sister pregnant last year and she had to have an abortion.

Cate went to her bathroom and cleaned herself after Thomas and Nicole left the house.

Cate soon found out how her life was going to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cate returned to Lawrence high a week after she was released from the hospital and when she stepped into the building, all of the students looked at her as if she had a contagious disease.

They all were talking behind her back and calling her names.

Cate saw her friends but they wouldn't be seen with her and they all walked away from her.

Suddenly she was grabbed by her shoulder and pushed to the lockers, when a voice said ; 'Why did you woke up ?'

Cate was turned around and came face to face with Dean Winchester.

Dean was the quarterback of the football team and he was very popular.

'I asked you a question, why did you wake up? Haven't you caused enough damage?' He asked.

Cate looked at him and said; 'Well I don't remember anything, not the so called accident, who Thomas and Nicole are, don't remember a girl named Carolynn or even who you all are ?' Cate said lying about her parents and Carolynn.

Dean looked at her and noticed that she didn't even recognized Michael, who was standing behind him and walked away soon after.

'Winchester, step away from Cate-Lynn' a voice said and Cate was looking to the direction of the voice.

The principal came and every student were booing him because anyone of them were happy about Cate's return.

'Go to your classes or I'll let you al stay in detention.' The principal said.

Dean gave one mean look at Cate and walked away with Sam and Adam.

Cate was letting go her breath that she didn't know she was holding.

She grabbed her bag and walked with the principal to her classroom.

Cate knew that she was in hell and that she was nothing.

Truth was, it was worse than hell, she was calling names like Trash bag, some girls were locking her up into her locker or the closet and Dean was bullying her with his friends.

When Cate got home after school, the beatings and the hate continued when she got home.

Cate swore to herself that nobody would know the truth about her memory.

Cate swore to herself that nobody would break her and she mentally build a wall.

When she came to school, she didn't care about shit and she skipped classes when she didn't feel like to learn.

After a few months, the doctor found out that Cate didn't talk about her memory, her life and school.

When Cate was referred to a psychologist, Cate was silent and refused to talk with anyone.

The psychologist diagnosed a high level stress trauma and depression after he heard the concerns of Cate's teachers about her.

He prescribed medication and recommended an admission to a psychiatric ward, but Thomas and Nicole wouldn't agree with the admission or the medication.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a year, Cate remembered everything but the accident, when she got her lunch and walked to an empty table.

When she sat down, she saw 2 boys, looking identical on another table where Dean sat there with his brother Sam and their friends Michael, Adam, Jo and an another boy who Cate didn't know.

Cate was staring at the two boys with dark hair and the most bluest eyes she ever saw.

One of them had his hair stick up every angle when the other one was combed neatly.

Soon enough Cate remembered the accident.

_**Memory**_

_**When Luke stopped the car, Carol was pushing her into the backseat before she took the passenger seat.**_

_**Cate buckled her seatbelt up and noticed that Luke and Carol didn't.**_

_**Luke started the car and drove away with high pinched sound.**_

_**Luke was doing 150 km/h and Carol was laughing.**_

'_**I don't like it' Cate said.**_

'_**Oh come on Cattie live a little, don't be such a spoil sport' her twin said.**_

'_**Well somebody have to Callie, what if the cops are here and they see that you both aren't wearing a seatbelt?' Cate said.**_

'_**Then we step on the pedal and escape them.' Luke said.**_

'_**How did you even got a car?' Cate asked.**_

'_**I stole it' Luke said.**_

'_**No I'm not going to play games with you, please stop the car.' Cate said.**_

'_**Too late you're already in it' Carol said.**_

'_**GODDAMNED STOP THE FUCKING CAR YOU MORON.' Cate yelled.**_

_**After that they all heard police cars with their sirens on and Luke stepped on the pedal again, trying to shake off the cops.**_

'_**Too late Cattie, There are cops everywhere' Carolynn said.**_

' _**ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND, YOU FUCKING KNOW THAT THEY WOULD BLAMING ME FOR THIS CAROLYNN' Cate yelled.**_

'_**It's just having fun' Luke said while he drove faster and faster.**_

'_**SLOW DOWN, DO YOU FUCKING WANT TO FUCKING KILL US' Cate yelled.**_

_**Before Luke could respond, he saw police cars driving into their direction.**_

'_**Let's see who laughing' Luke said while he tried to dodge the police.**_

'_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' Cate said and suddenly a crash was heard.**_

_**She saw Cate and Luke flying through the windshield when the car crashed against a police car full frontal.**_

_**She heard the cars approaching and she saw that the engine caught fire.**_

_**Cate was struggling to open her seatbelt and when she succeed, some cops had opened the door and pulled her out.**_

_**One of them carried her to a save distant and asked her questions.**_

'_**Who are you?'**_

'_**Cate-Lynn Di Angelo.'**_

'_**How old are you?'**_

'_**I'm 14 years old'**_

'_**Who are they?'**_

'_**Lucifer Milton and Carolynn Di Angelo'**_

'_**How old are they?'**_

'_**Carol is my twin sister so she also 14 years old and Luke is 15 years old.'**_

'_**What happened?'**_

_**Cate told him everything and when she heard the ambulance, she lost her consciousness.**_

_**End memory**_

'Heey what are you looking at?' A voice was calling, pulling Cate into the present.

Cate shook her head, not knowing that she didn't respond for fifteen minutes.

'Heey bitch I was talking to you, why did you stare at Castiel and Jimmy ?' Dean asked her when he walked to her.

'That's none of your business if I stare at them or was daydreaming and just happened to look at their direction Winchester.' Cate said while she stood up and walked away.

Dean was going after her but he was called back by Sam.

'Let her, she's not worth it.' Jimmy said.

Castiel was looking at her and found her beautiful but creepy.

Cate ran away from school and she couldn't give a damn about anything.

She knew that Thomas and Nicole never loved her and they lied about the accident.

Cate went to the diner and realized that she's broke, so a slice of pie was out of the question.

She walked to the park and sat there until she knew that Thomas and Nicole weren't home.

Some weeks later Cate was hiding her bruises, the teachers were calling her parents about her grades and that she skipping classes and Cate met Balthazar, her only friend.

When Balthy found out about her cuts and bruises, he found a solution.

He was working at a grocery store and Cate got a job there in her summer vacation.

The store was in Kansas city, so nobody even knew that Cate was working.

She got more friends, one of them even learned Cate to use make up to hide the bruises and Cate got out of her depression.

Balthy lived in an two bedroom apartment and Cate stayed with him.

When summer came to an end, Cate said ; 'Balthy can I stay with you forever?'

'What do you mean?' Balthy said to her.

'I drop out of school, go to work in the grocery shop and live here with you because I don't want to go back.' Cate said with tears in her eyes.

'No, you can't drop out of school, I want you to graduate and go to college' Balthy said.

'But I hate it there and I'm 16 years old, I can make my own choices. Please Balthy, the past six weeks I was happy and not afraid of being hit and yelled all the time.'

'I know sweetie, I hate it just as you but you need education so you can make something of your life.'

'I can't afford to lose you and the girls because the whole fucking school believe the lies about the accident and they all hate me, even the teachers.'

'And what about that Castiel guy?'

'Castiel? What do you mean by that?'

'You talk all the time about him, about how blue his eyes are and his I-just-rolled-out-of-bed hair, I rather think that you are in love with him.'

'I'm not so in love with him, the guy probably hates me.'

'That may be true but mark my words, the minute you lay your eyes on him, you know the feeling and let me tell you this, you find that feeling the highlight of your year.'

'Well I disagree about that Balthy.'

'We'll see, you are going back to Lawrence and I'll pick you up Friday after school.'

Cate had to smile, she still had a job in the grocery store for the Friday evening and Saturday and she was staying with her friend.

Balthy took her bag and Cate followed him to his car, so he could drive her home.

When school started again, Cate had a bruised shoulder, a bruise on her cheek, a bruise on her stomach area and a split lip.

'Thank you motherfucker' Cate murmelt under her breath, referring to Thomas who beat her up when she came home because she was MIA for six weeks.

'Looks who's there?' she heard; 'Trash bag is back again'

Cate turned around and saw Dean standing there laughing with his friends, including Castiel.

'And I was thinking you didn't even notice, I was gone the whole summer Jerk, you will not tell me that you missed me?' Cate said smirking.

Dean was stunned, he never expected that Cate would say something.

But he composed himself and said ; 'No who would miss some white trash like you ?'

'Just checking and for the record, No I don't want to go out with you so would you please turn off your what the hell kind of fixation you have on me and don't deny it jerk.'

'I don't have a fixation on you bitch'

'It's miss Bitch for you and why did you say I was back if you aren't fixed on me? Can you tell me that ?'

When Dean didn't respond, Cate smiled and said; 'Just as I thought, well it was not nice talking to you, smell you later Jerk.' before she walked away from the group.

When she was by her locker, Cate had monologue in her head because she couldn't believe what she said to Dean Winchester.

'I'm soooooo dead right now' Cate thought and she put the books, she didn't need, into her locker.

After that Cate walked to the classroom and took a seat at the back.

More students came inside the room and they all took their seats, every seat was taken except the one next to Cate when the teacher arrived.

'Good, I can slack off my work and don't get any lecture of the other kids' Cate thought.

But just when the teacher was closing the doors, Dean came into the class.

'Ah mister Winchester, glad that you joining us.' The teacher said ; 'You can have the seat at the back next to miss Di Angelo.'

'Shit I'm so screwed' Cate thought while Dean said; 'I'm not take that seat next to her.'

'Mister Winchester, that's the only seat and you can take it or go to the principal' The teacher said.

'Fine' Dean murmelt and he walked to the seat next to Cate.

When the teacher was rambling about himself, Dean looked at Cate and whispered; 'Don't you ever speak to me like that again'

'Well don't even pay attention to me and you got yourself a deal' Cate whispered back.

Dean smirked and whispered; 'I'm not making deals here bitch'

'I thought that you called Sam bitch all the time Jerk' Cate whispered back.

'Because he is a bitch with his bitchfaces and talking about feelings, wait why do I even tell you that?'

'I don't know but those are bitchfaces ? To me, he look a little bit constipated'

Dean chuckled and Cate couldn't hold her face straight either.

'I tell him that when he pulls up a face again, he have 91 different faces and still counting'

'Bet that he pull up a nr 92 if you tell him that'

'Ahem Mister Winchester and Miss Di Angelo, care to share with the class?' The teacher said.

'Off course we were arguing the point of our existence' Cate said deadpanned.

'And why were you two laughing about ?' the teacher asked

'I said that some people have a look on their faces like they are constipated and apparently it was funny how I said it.' Was Cate's answer which caused that the whole class was laughing too.

The teacher had a difficult time to get the attention of the class and soon the bell rang.

Dean and Cate ran out of the class before the teacher could say anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a couple of months, Cate was sitting on the bench at the sport field, when she saw Castiel in his soccer tenue, practicing with Sam, Jimmy and all their teammates.

Cate couldn't take her eyes off Castiel and she knew that Balthy was right, Cate fell in love with Castiel.

She quickly grabbed her bag and walked away.

She was glad that Dean leave her alone after the start of this year and she didn't miss it at all.

'Hey Bitch' Cate heard Dean yelling and she thought he was calling for Sam and she walked away.

'Cate-Lynn I was calling you' Dean said while he ran after her.

'Dean I don't have time for your insults and I thought you were calling your brother' Cate said when Dean caught up with her and grabbed her arm to turn her around.

'Listen I saw you looking at Cas and I warn you, don't come near him or I'll bully you again.' Dean said .

'Oh relax Dean, I wasn't plan to do something to your friend and besides he's not even handsome' Cate said, lying about the last part.

'Oh Cas isn't handsome he, why are you looking at him with gooey eyes ?' Dean asked.

'I'm not' Cate said blushing.

'You are because that the way I look at Jimmy' Dean said.

'Well you're wrong Dean and why tell me that?' Cate said and she wanted to walk away.

Dean stopped her, saying that he doesn't know either.

'Dean if you are in love with Jimmy, tell him that but don't act if you know me because you don't know shit' Cate said.

'I know that you didn't kill Luke and Carol and I know that you aren't the one to blame the accident' Dean said; 'I know that you have your memory back, all of it'

'Well I can't thank the Novak twins for that because it would be so wrong in everyone's eyes.'

'That time in the cafeteria, when you were staring at them, you got it back?'

'The accident yes, the rest I remembered already but why do you care ?'

'Because I see you struggling to the week and then on Fridays you step into a guy's car and disappeared for the whole weekend and nobody knows where you are'

'Dean stop paying attention to me, I decide what I do'

'By selling your body to a douchebag !'

'Balthazar is a friend of mine and I work in a grocery shop with him'

'Yeah right and I'm Batman.'

'Whatever, why do you ever care ?'

'Because I miss bullying you and I know you deserve better than selling your body'

'I don't missing it and I'm still a virgin, don't think you know anything about me'

'I know you're not happy and I wonder why, you have survived a big accident, your parents are worried sick every weekend when you disappeared and they have money.'

'Don't say parents, I don't have parents, those people put up an act and everyone is falling for it. Just because you and Sam have loving parents doesn't mean that everyone have them'

Cate walked away when Dean stopped her.

'Listen I wanted to be friends with you'

'Friends ? What about your reputation ?'

'I'm popular so nobody even think about bullying me'

'Look around you Dean, they all are watching us, talking shit about you and me and you know that if you befriended me, the whole school will give you and Sam the cold shoulder and you got thrown out the team and so does Sam.'

When Cate walked away from Dean, Dean said; 'It doesn't matter, you still are a trash bag'

'Put on a different song, it's getting boring you fucking moron' Cate said smirking.

Cate knew that Dean would bully her again and she didn't even care no more because she's in love with Castiel Novak.

When Balthy picked her up from school, Cate said that he was right about being in love with Castiel.

Balthy smiled and drove away.

They saw Dean, Sam and their friends standing by Dean's car, looking at them as they drove by.

Balthy looked at Cate when she began to laugh.

Cate told him what Dean said.

Balthy was laughing too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week before summer vacation, Cate was having enough of it.

She was sent to the principal again and he was giving her the speech about her falling grades.

Cate didn't even listen anymore and when he dismissed her, Cate got to her locker and took all her stuff out.

'What the fuck are you doing ?' Cate heard and when she turned around, she stood face to face with Castiel.

'What does it look like?' she said.

'I'm asking you, so what are you doing?' Castiel asked again.

'I have enough of this shit hole, the shit teachers and your friend Dean so I'm out' Cate answered.

'What do you mean I'm out ?'

'What do you think, I drop out, the whole fucking school can be really proud of themselves.'

'What ? You can't drop out, education is very important.'

'Castiel, I see that you are a nice guy but mind your own fucking business, nobody would even fucking notice I'm gone, like nobody would even miss me.'

Before Castiel could say something, Dean came and asked him if she bothering him.

'No he's bothering me, I'm just clearing out my locker so I can leave but he's stopping me.' Cate said and she closed her locker.

'She wants to drop out Dean.' Castiel said.

Dean slammed her against the lockers, saying; 'You are not dropping out, only a year before graduation and then you can leave.'

'Well let me think, No I'm going and none of you can stop me' Cate said.

'I don't think, your parents will approve this.' Jimmy said.

'They don't give a damn about me, Thomas and Nicole wouldn't even miss me if I die.'

'That's not true, they care a lot about you.' Dean said.

'No they don't, ask the teacher about them or even better, hack the system and look up my file. See if you all still think they care about me but then it's too late.'

When Cate wanted to walk away, Castiel pushed her against the lockers and said; 'That's not a solution, trust me'

'Oh and what is the solution? Can you give me one because I don't think that it's going to be better again soon.' Cate said.

When Castiel couldn't answer that, Cate smirked and said; 'Just as I thought, you all telling me a kind of things but speechless when I ask you something.'

'Cate-Lynn, why are you like this' Michael asked.

'Because nobody gives a shit about me and don't give me that look Michael because if one of you even care about me, you would know about the shit I'm going through for the last 2 years.'

'Why didn't you go to the doctor?' Castiel asked; 'If you are having a hard time because of the accident.'

'Because it isn't about the accident, it's about those two fucking morons who are calling themselves my parents and the lies they told this shithole. They destroyed my life and nobody even care about me, not even ask me if it was true, everybody including you all except the Novak brothers, just assumed it was true, believing them and think that I really killed my twin and Luke.'

'Cat….' Michael said before Cate interrupted him; 'No don't even say it, I'm going.'

And with that Cate walked away.

When she got home, Thomas threw a few punches while he said; 'Why do you have a big mouth to the principal you piece of shit.'

'Oh cut the bullshit and kill me already, it's what you both want right ?' Cate said.

'Oh no, you're not going to trick me bitch' Thomas said while hitting and kicking her.

After that Nicole and Thomas left the house and Cate stood up to clean herself.

She packed her bag, took a bag of pills, stuffed it in her pocket and left the house.

Cate was crashing a party, selling the pills and went to the bus station to buy a ticket to Kansas city.

When she arrived, she went to the motel and asked for a room for the night.

When she was in the room, she inmedically went to the bathroom and took a shower.

After that she put on her PJ's and went to bed.

The next morning, she called Balthy and told him that she was coming.

Balthy picked her up and they went to the store.

They bought black dye and some other things because Cate was afraid that the cops would find her.

Cate had made a couple thousand dollars when she sold the XTC, so she gave Balthy so cash for food and drinks.

When Cate dyed her hair black and changed her clothes, they both went to their work.

Cate didn't return to Lawrence until the cops found her a week before school started again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When school started, Cate walked to school and nobody even recognized her.

When she walked to her locker, Castiel was there with his brothers, Sam, Michael, Adam and Dean.

They didn't even notice that Cate was there and Cate was smiling.

The bell rang and Cate walked to the classroom.

When she got there for Chemistry, all seats were taking except next to Jimmy.

'Oh great there goes my cover' Cate mumbled to herself.

When Cate took the seat, Jimmy looked up and he was surprised.

'You're still alive !' he said.

Cate smiled and said; 'Well yeah, I never got the chance to do it so instead of that I dyed my hair black and you are the first who even recognized me.'

Dean turned around and looked at Cate with wide eyes.

Michael was facing Cate too and Castiel was smiling.

Bobby Singer the chemistry teacher came into the room and said to the class to be quiet.

He called the names of the students, so he would know who is present and who not.

When he called Cate's name, Cate said; 'Yes the bitch is back part 2'

The whole class were shocked, that black haired girl was Cate-Lynn ?

'And the gossiping starts again, well it was fun while it last' Cate said.

Bobby shared the planning for the upcoming school year, and when the bell rang for the next class, Cate walked out.

'Wait a minute miss Bitch.' Dean said.

'Why mister Jerk?' Cate said.

'To tell you that I'm going to make your life a living hell' Dean said.

'Draw a number, there are a lot of people before you' Cate said uninterested.

Cate walked away and went to math.

After lunch, Cate was called to the school counselor.

When Cate got there, Miss Williams gestured Cate to sit down.

'Well Cate I'd like to talk to you about your grades, you are falling your classes if you don't step up and study.'

'Why do you even care?' Cate asked madly

'Don't even go there, we all know what happened to you but it was 3 years ago and we all think it's time to let go.' Miss Williams said.

'Let go ? I was willing to let go but none of this fucking students would let me. Everywhere I go, I hear them whispering behind my back, calling me names or pushing me against the lockers and none of the teachers were helping me.' Cate said.

'Watch your language young lady, I'll have to call your parents about this.'

'They aren't my parents, they are the devil, I don't have parents.'

'Don't speak about your parents like that.' Miss Williams said with a loud tone.

'They are Carol's parents not mine. Was that all, can I go to class ?' Cate said agitated.

'Well I know that we can't have a normal talk about this so you can go.' Miss Williams said.

Cate took her bag and walked out the room.

When Cate was gone, Principal Harvelle was coming.

'How about her ?' He asked.

'She doesn't care about anything and she had a big mouth about her parents.'

'Well I know Thomas and Nicole and they were always lovely about Carolynn but they weren't interesting about Cate-Lynn.' The principal said.

He gave miss Williams Cate's file and walked out of the room.

Miss Williams read the file and after that she called Cate's parents to make an appointment to talk about their daughter.

Thomas declined and told the counselor that he would take care of it.

Miss Williams was wondering how he would do that and she found her answer 2 months later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day after, Cate was called by Dean.

'Can we talk ?' He asked.

'Sure wait 5 minutes then come to the bleachers' Cate said and she walked away.

After 5 minutes Cate and Dean were standing behind the bleachers.

'So what's up ?' Cate asked.

'what's wrong with your shoulder ?' Dean asked.

'Oh I fell and hurt my shoulder nothing special.' Cate answered.

'Why didn't you say that?'

'Does it matter ?'

'Yes because I'm sick of this. Cate-Lynn we all thought you were dead when you didn't come back to school.'

'Who are we ?' Cate asked

'Michael, Adam, Sam, Cas, Jimmy, Gabe and me. We get it, you broke because of the name calling, everyone talking behind your back or looking at you like you grew an extra head and we are not better than the rest.'

'That's because you all have a rep to protect and your siblings'

'Cas want us to stop, you know.'

Cate began to chuckle; 'Yeah like you never going to call me trash bag, trashy or bitch again'

'No from now on I'm only call you miss bitch with a smirk. We think you have enough of this shit.'

'Don't, I'm not worth it.'

'You are still in love with Cas and I think Cas likes you, even with black hair.'

'How can he like me ? I'm not the most smiling person ever.'

'He told me that you were telling the truth, that you work in a grocery shop. Cas saw you there, smiling and making jokes with your colleagues.'

'Did he told the cops where I was?'

'No he told Jimmy and Gabe and their father heard it and called the cops. He told them yesterday and said that they should recognized the signs'

'What does that mean ?'

'Don't know but from now on no more bullying, a couple of witty comments are allowed.'

Before Cate could reply, the bell rang for class.

Dean and Cate went a different way and go to their class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guys didn't know that Cate and Cas were talking to the notebook since that day.

Cas was determined to let Cate smile more and he succeed.

After 8 weeks Cate left her notebook on the table and Cas read the story about herself, the one that said that she often think of suicide.

He wrote it down quickly in his own notebook and went after her to give the notebook back.

Cate was walking on the parking lot when Cas found her.

'Cate-Lynn, you forgot you book?' He said running and waving the notebook.

Cate turned around and took the notebook, smiling when she thanked him.

'You're welcome, See you tomorrow.' Cas said and he walked to Dean's car.

'See you tomorrow.' Cate said and she walked to her home.'

When she was home, Thomas and Nicole were waiting for her.

'The school called again, you have a F for Chemistry and Math plus you skipped Gym again.' Thomas said.

'And they want to talk with us about it, they think we can't control you anymore' Nicole said.

'Well this is going to stop now bitch, I'm going to beat the crap out of you so you will listen what we all say' Thomas said and he slapped her.

He kicked her in the stomach, he hit her on the ribs kicked her in the back while Cate was screaming and crying.

Cate heard Nicole and Thomas saying; 'You are nothing more than a cockroach, you are a lying little bitch, you are a murderer, you don't deserve to live, I'm going to end your pathetic life, until she lost her consciousness and Thomas and Nicole went to work.

They didn't know that Adam and Michael heard all of it and they both didn't know what to do.

Michael was afraid that Cate's biggest fear came out, that if Carol and her grandparents were gone, she would be abused.

But he never saw any signs of abuse.

Michael knew that Cate was being mentally abused and that for the outside world they act like they care about Cate.

When he heard the rumors about the accident, he didn't believe it and always visit her when she was in a coma.

When she told the guys that she was in hell for 2 almost 3 years, he was afraid that she might kill herself.

His fear was complete when she didn't return to school the last week before summer vacation and when the principal was reporting her missing.

He was glad when she returned to school 2 months ago, with dyed hair and complete unrecognizable.

He was determined to watch her tomorrow when she come to the diner before school.

When Cate came to the diner, nobody saw bruises but she looked beat.

Adam looked at Michael and Michael flinched when Cate only ordered a cup of coffee instead of her regular order of coffee and pancakes.

Cate came to sit with them and when Dean asked her about the pancakes, Michael knew that she was abused by her parents when she said that her stomach hurt.

Dean couldn't deal with it and cut his pancakes in half and offered her some.

Everyone including Cate were shocked because Dean Winchester never shared his food unless you are Jimmy or Castiel Novak.

Cate declined the gesture but thanked Dean.

Dean was not happy about that and told her that if she fainted, that he wasn't the one to blame.

Cate smiled and said; 'Never going to blame you Dean, you didn't make my stomach hurt' before she finished her coffee and went to school.

Before she left, she said with a smile; 'Smell you later guys'

'Right back at ya' They all said to her with a smile.

Not long after that, they all saw what Cas had copy from Cate's notebook to his.

When Adam told them about the fight, Cas was nearly in tears and nobody even understand why.

Michael remained silent because he promised Cate never tell a soul about it.

Then he heard Cas call her Cate for the first time and he knew that he is in love with her.

When they left the diner, they didn't care about what the whole school would think and wanted to be friends with Cate.

No one couldn't even guess how bad Cate was hurt until she threw up blood in Writing, causing some serious hysteria in the classroom.

When Dean ran to the nurse, Cas was holding an unconscious Cate in his arms, Jimmy watched his twin and Cate and Michael was calming the classmates.

When the nurse came and sent everybody except the twins away, Dean was shaking.

'That's very serious, There was blood everywhere and her whole body was black and blue.' Dean said.

Michael was shocked too and after a while Gabe, Adam and Sam came to sit with them.

'The paramedics are there now but Jimmy said that Cate's pretty beat up.' Sam said.

'Yeah she covered in bruises everywhere, I'm going to kick that son of a bitch for hurting her' Dean said with tears in his eyes.

'Was it that bad ?' Adam asked.

'The whole class was hysteric when she threw up a half liter of blood.' Michael said.

'They think she been abused because there were old bruises too' Dean said.

Jimmy came into the canteen with a shaking Cas.

When Cas told them that the hell she was going through, was the abuse from her father, Dean and Sam wanted to support her.

'What happens next, she can't go back to home' Cas said crying ' What if she dies ?'

'Cate is strong and she survive this' Jimmy said.

'How do you know for sure?' Cas asked his twin.

'Because she have someone to live for and that someone is you' Jimmy said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cate was in the hospital and was send straight to the scan where they scanned her body after they saw that her piercing was not made of metal .

After the scan, they ride her to the surgery room and saved her life.

When Cas came to visit her with the others, Cas was still sleepy because of the drugs.

She was sad because she would never see her two monsters again.

But when Dean and Michael came into the room, Michael gave her Zippy and Jackles.

Cate thought she couldn't be more happier.

But she was when she heard that John and Mary Winchester were taking her in forever and that she could recover with the Miltons.

Cate could feel that she was going to have happier times after 17 years of neglect and 3 years of abuse.


	2. Cate and Cas, Their Notebook messages

**Here are some messages Cas and Cate wrote in the notebook, some of them are similair to the ones in When you think life is bad for you.**

**The notebook messages of Castiel Novak and Cate-Lynn**** Di ****Angel****o ****Winchester**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Cate: Do you always have that stick up your ass or only with Dean fucking Winchester and your friends?_

_Cas: Oh yeah, are you always that stupid or did you used some drugs?_

_Cate: Oh come on, it was a joke! I'm starting to think you don't have a sense of humor, relax a little._

_Cas:_ _well I do have a sense of humor and don't act like you know me Bitch!_

_Cate:_ _And what do you mean by that? Because wait a minute, I don't know you and you don't know me either except the things you've heard about me._

_Cas:_ _Oh okay, so who are you and don't say you don't like talk about yourself._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Cas: Tell me about yourself._

_Cate: No._

_Cas: Come on, I want to know you._

_Cate: Answer is still no._

_Cas: Let's make a deal, I'll ask you something, you answer, ask me something and I'll answer okay?_

_Cate: Okay._

_Cas: What's your favorite color ?_

_Cate: Fuchsia pink and black, yours?_

_Cas: Green and blue, Favorite song?_

_Cate: I'll have a couple, Stairway to heaven when I'm feeling lonely, Stray from the Exies when I miss my sister, How can we hang on to a dream when I'm down and Evelyn when I'm thinking about….. never mind. Yours ?_

_Cas: Send me an angel, Thinking about what or maybe who ?_

_Cate: Somebody I fell in love with, are you in love ?_

_Cas: I don't know but she looks nice. What happened with your sister?_

_Cate: Too painful to talk about. How about your mother? I don't see her around._

_Cas: Too soon to talk about. Favorite car ?_

_Cate: '67 Chevrolet Impala, man I would die of a ride in that car, I'm jealous of Dean for having that car. Yours?_

_Cas: Mine too, And you're not the only one, I would die to get that car._

_Cate: It's my dream too._

_Cas: Maybe that dream will come true._

_Cate: Yeah maybe._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

_Cate: Tell me if it's none of my business but what was Sam bickering about during lunch?_

_Cas: Dean was calling him Sammy and Sam was giving him one of his famous bitchfaces._

_Dean said something like; Dude you look constipated' and Sam pulled a nr 95 which Dean fist pumped in the air because it's a new one._

_Cate: Dean said that ? After a year ? Why didn't he said it last year?_

_Cas: You know that ? How? And what do you mean last year?_

_Cate: Dean would deny this but last year in math, he was forced to sit next to me and he was talking about that little talk before the bell rang._

_He called me a bitch and I said that I thought he called Sam bitch all the time, so Dean told me about those 91 different faces and I said that to me Sam looked constipated._

_Cas: Dean said to me and Jimmy, that is wasn't his thought and he always forgot it, so that was your idea?_

_Cate: Yes and looks like that I was right, that if Dean would say that to Sam, It would create a new face._

_Cas: Yes it did, Gabe was mad at Dean._

_Cate: For hurting his precious moose ?_

_Cas: Hahahaha that's what we all said too._

_Cate: It's too bad that Dean can't be my friend in public because I would team up with him against the moose._

_Cas: I know, we are all not happy about it, even Michael, don't know why._

_Cate: Me neither._

_Cas: I'm sorry that my dad call the cops._

_Cate: Don't be._

_Cas: If my father didn't, where you planning of coming back?_

_Cate: No but my friend would drag me here, saying that I need to graduate and bla bla bla. But I don't care anymore._

_Cas: Why don't you care anymore ?_

_Cate: Castiel, I'm not worth it, I'm nothing._

_Cas: You are worth it Cate-Lynn._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

_Cas: Can I ask you how you got your name?_

_Cate: Yes you can, I was named after both my grandmothers, Bubba Ashley's middle name was Lynn and Nana Joanna's Middle name was Catherine, So the shortened Catherine to Cate and combined it with a hyphen and Lynn._

_That's why you write Cate-Lynn like this and what's with your name?_

_Cas: I was named after the angel of Thursday, Gabe after the archangel Gabriel and Jimmy's Name is actually James after our father._

_Cate: And he turn it into Jimmy ? If I had a son and named him James, I would call him Jamy._

_Cas: If you have kids, how would you name them?_

_Cate: Tristan or Gerald for a boy and Ashley or Joanna for a girl. You ?_

_Cas: Well maybe I would like my kid named after Gabriel._

_Cate: Gabriel or Gabriella, still a nice name._

_Cas: I know. By the way you need to smile more._

_Cate: Why?_

_Cas: Because I love your smile._

_Cate: Thank you, You made my day._

_Cas: You're welcome._

_Cate: I love your smile too._

_Cas: Stop it you making me blush._

_Cate: Good because you're looking a bit pale._

_Cas: Are you joking ?_

_Cate: Yes did it work?_

_Cas: No._

_Cate: You're blushing._

_Cas: Did not._

_Cate: Did too._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Cate: I need Brain bleach now._

_Cas: What happened?_

_Cate: I saw Dean and Jimmy having sex in the janitor closet, where I was hiding._

_Cas: Ewww don't want to know that._

_Cate: Me neither and it was hot, I need to get ….. never mind._

_Cas: Horny ?_

_Cate: No, just a little._

_Cas: Maybe talk to the guy you like._

_Cate: No way_

_Cas: Why not?_

_Cate: Picture this, a girl who's been the outcast for 3 years, walks up to you and said: Hi I'm so in love with you and I want you now !_

_Cas: Point taken. _

_Why are you blushing ?_

_Cate: Oh nothing, it's hot in here._

_Cas: Cate-Lynn, are you in love with me ?_

_Cate: What ? No, Why do you think that ?_

_Cas: How long ?_

_Cate: I'm not in love with you._

_Cas: Then why are you still blushing?_

_Cate: Because it's hot in here._

_Cas: Maybe because you wearing a hoodie._

_Cate: or seeing those images again._

_Cas: You are totally so in love with me._

_Cate: I'm not._

_Cas: Okay, you're not but tell me this, when I'm at soccer practice, why do you always look at me?_

_Or why are you getting hot of seeing Jimmy having sex with Dean?_

_Or even better, Why am I the reason for you to smile ?_

_Cate: Oh fuck it, I'm in love with you, been that for a year but don't say anything because I know._

_Cas: Well I can't say I'm in love with you but I like you a lot._

_Cate: I know I'm not… What ?_

_Cas: Didn't expect that huh ?_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

_Cas: Cate-Lynn what's wrong ?_

_Cate: Nothing._

_Cas: Then why does your shoulder hurt ?_

_Cate: I fell of the stairs this morning._

_Cas: And your back doesn't hurt ?_

_Cate: Yes but I'm used to it._

_Cas: Are you clumsy?_

_Cate: No why ?_

_Cas: Because you fall, or bump your head on the kitchen cabinets a little too much._

_Cate: I can't help it._

_Cas: You would tell me if something bad happened to you right?_

_(Cate didn't respond to that, afraid that she would lost him because he thinks she lying.)_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Cas: Cate-Lynn, Would you please say something?_

_Pwetty pwease ?_

_*Insert puppy dog eyes*_

_Cate: I can't stand those eyes._

_Cas: Knew you would break !_

_Cate: Yeah now let me study for Math, I have a test tomorrow_

_Cas: You are studying ?_

_Cate: A little bit, can't have an F for Chemistry and Math._

_Cas: Need help ?_

_Cate: No you would distract me._

_Cas: No I'm very serious about ….. Oh right, I forgot._

_Cate: Can I go back to study ?_

_Cas: Okay._

_(Cas is making his English essay while Cate is study for her math test tomorrow)_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Cas: I'm glad to have you back._

_Cate: Are you talking about me or the notebook ?_

_Cas: Both._

_Cate: Cas, You've seen me every day for the last month._

_Cas: I know but I've missed this._

_Cate: Our conversations ?_

_Cas: Yes._

_Cate: But we don't have to talk to each other like this._

_Cas: No we don't but it's boring if you already finished your homework._

_Cate: Well you can help me with Chemistry._

_Cas: What if I distract you?_

_Cate: You kissed me when I was bloody on a stretcher, rolled into the ambulance, I know you are in love with me too._

_Cas: I know, it was the best kiss ever._

_Cate: It was my first kiss._

_Cas: Honored to be your first kiss._

_Cate: But I can't be your girlfriend right now._

_Cas: It's okay, I understand, a lot happened and there's more to come but remember, I'm staying by your side and call me if you need a shoulder to cry on._

_Cate: That's Dean's department now._

_Cas: At home but here it is my duty._

_Cate: Okay, so help me with Chemistry ?_

_Cas: Wait a minute, isn't that your project with Jimmy ?_

_Cate: Yes why?_

_Cas: Shouldn't you do this with my twin ?_

_Cate: He's busy of ravishing my brother right now._

_Cas: Brain bleach._

_Cate: Yeah I know, although Dean is hot._

_Cas: On his own way._

_Cate: Are you jealous ?_

_Cas: NO_

_Cate: You are._

_Cas: No I'm not._

_Cate: Yes you are but that's okay Dean is hot in his own way._

_Cas: Cate, when the trial against Thomas and Nicole is over, I would like to take you on a date._

_Cate: Well ask me when the time is right but now CHEMISTRY._

_Cas: Alright_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Cas: Heey Cate, just want to let you know that I'm very proud of you._

_You stood up and a part of me was disappointed that I couldn't stand up for you like I would do for you._

_You know I do anything for you, well almost anything._

_Just keep strong and remember, we all are here for you._

_Love Cas._

_Cate: Heey Cas, Thank you for your sweet message._

_I know I'm not alone anymore but I don't know how school react on what I did today._

_I also would do almost anything for you and I know I have you all and that's how I stay strong_

_Love Cate._

_PS. Have you seen my I-pod?_

_PS II . Never mind, I found it._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

_Cas: I'm bored._

_Cate: Me too_

_Cas: How long does it takes to look at those scans ?_

_Cate: They just want to make sure that nothing is broken and don't need another surgery._

_Cas: I know babe but it's taking them too long._

_Cate: There are other patients too you know, the ones who required more medical attention._

_Cas: I know that too but I want to take you home now._

_Cate: I know ._

_How's the hand?_

_Cas: Sore but I'll live._

_Cate: Have you let the doctor looked at that?_

_Cas: When they took a scan of you. It's not broken, a bit bruised but it's fine._

_Cate: Yeah well I feeling fine too in case you would ask._

_Cas: Can you read my mind ?_

_Cate: No I'm not a mind reader or an angel._

_Cas: You are an angel to me._

_Cate: Aww you are so sweet, you're an angel too._

_Cas: I would kiss you but we made a deal._

_Cate: Yeah no kissing on the mouth but you can kiss my cheek or the top of my hair or my hand._

_Cas: I know._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Good luck tomorrow Cate !_

_We be thinking about you!_

_With love, Cas, Jimmy, Dean, Gabe, Sam, Michael, Adam, Charlotte, Jo, Ash and well actually everybody from Lawrence high._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Cas: Do you have plans for tonight ?_

_Cate: No why?_

_Cas: I think it's time._

_Cate: Time for what ?_

_Cas: To ask you officially out. So want to go out with me?_

_Cate: Like a date ?_

_Cas: Yes I take you on a date._

_Cate: Yes I want to go out with you._

_Cas: Awesome, I'll pick you up by seven._

_Cate: Looking forward._

_Cas: Need some help with the English essay._

_Cate: Done_

_Cas: Chemistry?_

_Cate: Done_

_Cas: Math, Physics or biology?_

_Cate: Done, done and done._

_Cas: What are you doing?_

_Cate: Reading a novel for my book report._

_Cas: That isn't due for a month._

_Cate: Yeah I'll have to write book reports from four different books and this is the third one._

_Cas: But the diary of Anne Frank ? _

_Cate: Well it's a bit different than Tolstoy or Freud but this book tells the story of a Jewish girl who had to hide in World War II ._

_Cas: What are the other ones ?_

_Cate: The rise and fall of the mob and I found love._

_Cas: With one is your favorite?_

_Cate: The rise and fall of the mob, It's about a guy named Jack Lessor, who join the mafia after his dad was killed by a rival mafia._

_Jackles is named after that character, He was so angry and determined to avenge the death of his father, that he was turned into a monster._

_Cas: And what would be the last one._

_Cate: Don't know._

_Cas: How about Christine by Stephen King?_

_Cate: Isn't that a movie?_

_Cas: Yes but it is a book too._

_Cate: Thank you for the suggestion, now let me read my book._

_Cas: Okay._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

_Cas:_ _Where were you the whole weekend ?_

_Cate: I was with Balthazar._

_Cas: So he knows what a dick I am._

_Cate: Yes he knows what happened, a big bucket of ice-cream betrayed it already._

_Cas: Listen Cate, I told you from the beginning that I'm bisexual._

_Cate: Yeah I know Cas, what about it?_

_Cas: You have no right to judge us and be mad as us because Dean and me were making out. _

_You had no right to walk out that door without me talking to you._

_You had no right because you knew I like Dean._

_Cate: You think I was mad about you two making out? _

_That I thought you were cheating on me ? _

_Do you really think that I was mad about that?_

_Cas: Why would you yell at me and walk away from us? _

_You know I love you._

_Cate: Okay let me set this straight, yes I was mad when I caught you two making out, no I didn't think you were cheating on me and frankly I was mad BECAUSE YOU TWO DIDN'T INVITED ME IN!_

_Cas: You were mad because we left you out? _

_But why did you leave ?_

_Cate: Yes and I left the house to calm down. _

_Dealing with a broken girl rule nr 1 : if she mad, give her the time to cool down because if you don't, You'll be getting hurt and she don't want to do it. _

_Rule nr 2: if she is in her cooling down period, don't even bother to contact her, she contact you after she cools down._

_ And FYI, my phone "died" after you seventh call when I smashed it to the wall. _

_Rule nr 3: let her do the talk, she tell you why she's mad and then you talk about it. _

_Rule nr 4: If you be the boyfriend, just have sex after._

_Cas: I'm sorry Cate, I love you and I don't want to lose you._

_Cate: I'm sorry too, I love you too and I never want to lose you too. _

_Cas, do you realize that this was our first fight?_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Cas: our first fight in the notebook, guess I'll have to obey rule nr 4 someday. I love you Cate_

_Dean:_ _I love you Cate and I'm sorry I didn't think of you to join us that day, I would love to and just FYI, we didn't do anything, not without you and BTW, the pie was heavenly, why didn't you take the pie too? Love Dean_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Cate: I love you guys too and the ice cream was chocolate, my own comfort flavor._

_I couldn't take the pie with me too, it's a shame to stuff my mouth with pie and ice cream and throw up an hour later._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Dean, Cas, Jimmy, Gabe Michael, Adam and Sam: Congratulations, welcome to the family Cate-Lynn Angel Winchester._

_Cate: Thanks guys, but really do you have to write this in the note book ?_

_Cas: Of course, this is the one you always treasure._

_Cate: Your own thought or Dean's?_

_Cas: Both._

_Cate: Just what I thought._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Dean and Cas: Cate we don't want to hurt you but what we did last night, it won't happen again ever._

_Cate: I agree._

_Cas: No you don't under…. What?_

_Cate: Guys it was great but it became awkward after that._

_Dean: Yeah, can we go back? I mean you two dating, me and Cas being friends and Cate and me being siblings?_

_Cate and Cas: We never left that part._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

_Cas: Dean is coming with us._

_Cate: I know, Lisa was a bitch when he asked her to prom._

_Cas: How can she say that she didn't date losers._

_Cate: I found out that she is homophobic and Dean dated your twin for years._

_Cas: She knows he love both genders._

_Cate: Well her lost, who's Jimmy taking to the prom ?_

_Cas: A girl named Evelyn. _

_Cate: Oh my goodness, one of the song I'm going to sing is Evelyn._

_Cas: Are you singing Stray too?_

_Cate: Yes because that one is actually requested by some of the students._

_Cas: Which songs are you going to sing too?_

_Cate: Lithium and Nothing else matters. I'm going to play the piano and guitar too._

_Cas: Can't wait to hear you sing._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Cas: Can't believe that you can't come to college with me._

_Cate: I can't believe that KU didn't accept you._

_Cas: You're staying in Kansas?_

_Cate: Yes because you are going to Harvard._

_Besides it's not a secret that Yale and Harvard students are hating each other._

_Cas: That's true._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_I'm sorry Cate, this is the last time I'm writing in this notebook._

_If I didn't broke up with you on our date, you now know I break up with you._

_But if I did, Don't be angry with me, I still love you and I don't want to lose you forever._

_I made you happy the last months and I was happy too but it wasn't the time._

_I've been your first everything and with pain in my heart, I want you to date other guys (except for Dean of course unless it's a family bond thing)_

_We'll see each other after college and if the sparks are there, we know we are made for each other._

_I'm sorry for breaking your heart and I love you._

_With Love and –XXX- Cas_


	3. What Cate told Pamela

**Well this chapter is during the second year college when Cate and Dean rescued Pamela from her abusive boyfriend.**

**What Cate told Pamela **

Cate took her stuffed animals and monsters in her arms, after she and Pamela were lying on their matrasses on the floor.

Cate started to talk.

_The reason that I knew that Jesse was hitting you, it's because I've been abused by my parents, physically and mentally._

_Let me start at the beginning because if I don't, you wouldn't understand why._

_I had a different last name until 4 months before my 18__th__ birthday._

_The name I was given was Cate-Lynn Di Angelo, I was the second daughter of Thomas and Nicole and 15 minutes younger twin of Carolynn._

_Thomas and Nicole were surprised that they got 2 daughters and my twin was loved by them._

_They gave her the names Carolynn Anastasia and they were really happy but when the midwife found an another heartbeat, Nicole went to the OR so they could perform a C-section._

_When I was born, Nicole wouldn't even look at me._

_After some hours, my grandparents were there and I didn't had a name because Thomas and Nicole were happy about Carolynn and they didn't give a damn about me._

_I've been named after both my grandmothers, Joanna Catherine and Ashley Lynn by themselves, not by Thomas and Nicole._

_Thomas and Nicole said that Carolynn was beautiful and she was perfect and I wasn't, which is ridiculous because Carol and me are identical._

_Well I had a lactose intolerance and couldn't drink or eat products like cheese, butter or milk._

_To Thomas and Nicole, that was a sign of me being a devil or something bad so they turned their back on me._

_If it wasn't for my grandparents, I died as a baby._

_My whole life, I got insults and they told me I was nothing._

_That's why I never refer Thomas and Nicole as my parents._

Cate took a big breath and asked : _You remember that accident 5 years ago, on a bridge just outside Lawrence?_

Pam nodded and said: _You mean that Deadly car maneuver accident?_

Cate said: _Yes that one._

Pam noddedand said: _I still wondering how that girl is doing._

Cate smiled and she continued.

_Well you talk with her right now, I was in that accident and yes I know I've been lucky, I didn't have permanent damage or died but I had an amnesia._

_I didn't remember Thomas and Nicole, Carol, Michael, Luke, my friends or the accident._

_When I got home, I think it's was almost 3 months after the accident, Thomas began to beat me for killing their precious daughter._

_They also told lies about me, so when I returned to school, I was being bullied by the whole school._

_Thomas and Nicole told them that I was the one who killed Lucifer Milton and Carol, they were popular because Luke was the captain of the football team and Carol was the head cheerleader._

_And before you ask, yes Dean was my biggest bully._

_Apart from some shoving against the lockers and insults, Dean never hit me._

_The hate continued, at school, at home and I was completely alone._

_I build a wall inside my head and didn't care about anyone or anything._

_I had a friend, Balthazar, who turns out to be my half-brother and he was the reason why I didn't kill myself at age 15._

_Before the accident, I was a straight A student and after the accident, when hell broke loose, I barely passed my class because I didn't care about it._

_But the beatings, yelling, calling names and other things continued till I was 17._

_My senior year began like every other year for the last 3 years, I come to school, got some name calling and shovels and don't forget the endless speech about give my best._

_After a couple months, Dean and me were civil to each other in secret but the whole school didn't know that the insults were actually an act between me and the guys._

_But that changed not long after._

_I had a major fight with Thomas and Nicole and I was almost beaten to death, what I didn't know at that time because after 2 hours I was unconscious and when I woke up an hour later, I had a sore stomach and my chest was hurt._

_I was checking myself, my whole body was covered in bruises and I was glad that I didn't had severe damage._

_So I went to bed that night and woke up the next day with nausea._

_I knew that Thomas kicked my stomach over and over again but I didn't know that I had a serious internal bleeding._

_So I went to school, Jimmy, Cas and Dean were worried about me because I didn't eat in the diner, I even decline half of Dean's breakfast and you know that Dean doesn't share his food._

_When I was in Writing, we had to write some lines of a song and read it out loud._

_After I read it before my classmates, I threw up blood and Cas held me in his arms before I was unconscious._

_When I woke up, Cas was crying, Jimmy held him and a nurse was looking at my body with a worried face._

_I instantly knew that they all saw my bruises and when the paramedics asked me who did it, I knew that I couldn't keep it a secret anymore._

_So I told them and they took me to the hospital._

_After some x-rays and scans, the surgeon didn't waste any time and I went to the OR._

_Turns out that I had some cracked ribs and a ruptured liver and I was in a critical situation._

_That's why I have a scar on my stomach._

_And that's why Dean and Sam are so protective of me._

_But the case is, when a teenager comes into the hospital after the teenager tells the doctors about the abused by her father, they are forced to call social services and especially when the police are called in too._

_So social services took my belonging out of the house and Michael stored the most of them in his parents' house._

_Dean can tell you what happened between that day of the surgery and the day I heard John told the lady from social services, Daisy Smith, that he and his wife Mary would take me in._

_So I became Dean and Sam's foster sister first._

_Because they had to make room for me, I stayed with Michael to recover first and after a month, I was living with the Winchesters, had a lot of cards of the students and I worked hard on my recovery and my grades._

_So everything was great, I gave John and Mary a huge Christmas present, I called them mom and dad out loud for the first time and that's why I prefer them call them mom and dad because they became my parents in a few months._

_They believe that Family doesn't end in blood and they are right._

_My grandparents are all dead or at least I've been told._

_But I was happy, I got finally the parents I've always dreamed about, two loving brothers, a lot of friends and Cas who was noticing me and want to be my boyfriend._

_But after the holidays, thing went wrong._

_I had lunch and I was waiting for the guys, when Thomas and Nicole came into the canteen._

_They were shouting and screaming at me and I was calm and tell them what I always thought of them, that they were never my parents and they didn't earn the right to be called mom and dad by me._

_At that point, Thomas lost it and stormed to me to beat the crap out of me, unfortunate for him, it was the opposite._

_What I didn't know that the whole school saw it happened and some of the students even recorded the fight with their phone._

_Thomas and Nicole were only convicted for drugs and prostitution and not for abuse, so they didn't had a restraining order._

_So they had reported the abuse against me to the police and I was in deep trouble because it was my word against theirs._

_Well that evening the police had to drop it because of the testimonies and clips, my schoolmates made._

_So Thomas and Nicole walked free and the day after, they came back._

_Thomas was rageous and in a minute, I was lying on the ground after Thomas kicked me, Thomas was knocked out by Cas and everyone in the class was either filming it or called for help._

_I was throwing up blood again and after a checkup in the hospital, I was released._

_Things came quick and after a few months, Thomas and Nicole were sent to prison and they never are allowed to contact me again ._

_So after the lawsuit, I could be happy and never had to be afraid again._

_But I wasn't happy because of my last name and mom, dad, Dean and Sam knew it._

_So they talked to me and said that they will adopted me if I want and carry their last name._

_I was happy and I wanted a middle name too, so Angel became my middle name after the adoption._

Cate looked at Pamela, who was sitting there with tears in her eyes.

_So that's why you knew. _Pamela said.

Cate smiled and said: _Yes, because you can take a person out of the abuse but the abuse stays in the person and it's to them how to deal with it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Surprise Cate-Lynn

_**Surprise Cate-Lynn !**_

Cate opened her bakery after she dropped the kids to school and was waiting for her employees to start their shift.

Anna came inside and greets her boss before she made her way to the kitchen.

Mandy and Kelly came not long after and went to their work stations.

'Kelly, how's the baby doing?' Cate asked

Kelly smiled and put her hand on her baby bump before she answered.

Cate was happy for her, Kelly was now married and she and her husband Damon wanted a big family because Damon was raised with four siblings.

'Okay if you have troubles, just say it all right ?' Cate told her.

Kelly nodded, she knew that Cate is giving her more breaks because of the pregnancy and she experienced when Cate was pregnant with her twin daughters Dee and Gaby.

'How are your kids doing ?' Mandy asked.

'You know, the kids are just fine, a bit hectic and they are the ultimate chaos but Cas and me loves them equally.' Cate said.

'You sure do Cate, but I sure didn't expect that you would love Carlo as your own' Anna said.

'That's because I'm adopted by the Winchesters when I was seventeen' Cate said.

Anna looked at her boss, she assumed that Cate was Dean and Sam's biological sister.

Cate looked at Anna and said: ' Mandy, Kelly you are in charge of the store when Anna and me are baking and talking.'

'Like always' Mandy and Kelly said at the same time.

Anna and Cate walked into the kitchen to start baking the pastries, cakes and pies.

Cate told Anna about her life and Anna was horrified about it.

After a few hours, Cate send Kelly home and took her place at the counter.

Her brother-in-law Gabriel came and ordered the two pies.

Cate knew that he was coming and had the pies in the box already, so Gabe only had to pay and take the boxes with him.

'Say high to Sammy and Elle for me' Cate said, referring to Sam and Michelle.

'Will do' Gabe said before he left.

Cate looked at her bakery, it was famous by the locals and even outside Lawrence.

She never had guessed it, when she opened it for the first time almost seven years ago, that her bakery was known as the best place for pie.

She knew that the Gabriel pie was famous because of the diner, who closed a year after Cate went to college because of bankruptcy.

When she also introduced the cake versions and the Sammy pie, everyone came to buy her pies.

Cate smiled and came out of her thoughts when the door opened, a man and a woman came in.

The pair were like in their seventies, Cate guessed, and took a table by the window.

Cate walked to them to take their order.

'Good afternoon, can I take your order?' Cate asked.

The woman spoke without looking from the card: 'Well my dear, I have a question'

'That's fine ma'am' Cate said.

'What's the best pie here?' The woman asked still not looking at Cate.

'The best pie is the Gabriel pie, if you like gummibears and a bit spicy, the Sammy pie is delicious if you like vegetables and of the usual pie, I can recommend the apple pie' Cate said.

The man smiled and the woman ordered two slices of apple and two large cappuccino's.

Cate wrote it down and walked to the counter to make the cappuccino's and put the slices on the plates.

When she walked back, the woman said to the man: 'I hope we can find her, I've missed that angel too long.'

'Are you looking for someone ?' Cate asked.

The man looked at Cate and before he could explain, his eyes went wide.

'Tristan, what's wrong?' the woman asked.

'I think we are done looking Joanna' Tristan said.

'Why?' Joanna asked before he looked at Cate, who already had placed the cups and plates on the table.

Cate looked at the elderly couple and tried to swallow the big lump in her throat.

'Gramps, Nana it's that you ?' Cate asked with tears in her eyes.

Joanna was speechless, looking at her granddaughter, who works in a bakery.

'Heey Angel' Tristan said 'Surprise Cate-Lynn'

'I thought you were dead, well Nicole said that to us.' Cate said shocked.

'No we were in Tibet, helping the locals there and we didn't have any way of communication around there.' Joanna said.

'When we came back six months ago, we were looking for you and we started at the house. But we found out that Thomas and Nicole aren't living there anymore for fifteen years.' Tristan followed.

'Why would you go to them?' Cate asked.

'It was the only lead we had and we were hoping that they finally loved you just as Carol.' Joanna said.

'We don't know where they live and we actually don't care, but we were looking for you first.' Tristan said.

'Well you've found me and I'm glad that you find me first' Cate said smiling.

'Why?' Joanna asked.

'Because things are changed and knowing Thomas and Nicole, they would lie their ass off, hell even Carol would lie about what happened and she even wasn't here for three years.' Cate said.

'I notice that you still call them by their names, so I assume that it didn't change at all' Tristan said.

'It got even worse gramps, I would like to tell you but Molly is now running her ass off so I better invite you to dinner and I can explain everything.' Cate said.

They agreed and Cate wrote down her address and the time before she call Cas to say they have guests at dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening was full of surprise, when Tristan and Joanna came to Cate.

Cate introduced them to Cas and her kids.

The dinner was great, Cas and Cate cooked some roast chicken with sweet potatoes and carrots.

After dinner, the kids did their chores and Joanna looked at them with a smile.

'You've raised four fine kids Cate' Joanna said.

'Well actually one of them is adopted two year ago' Cate said 'Carlo came from almost the same family as I'

Joanna looked surprised ' I couldn't see the difference, to me it looks like you love him as your own.'

'That's because she do, our motto is family never ends in blood.' Cas said.

'Mom and Dad even gave me the choice to name them whatever I want' Carlo said 'they were patient with me and when I called them mom and dad for the first time, it was very emotional for us all.'

'I can relate to that' Cate said 'But I tell you later because the kids don't know everything'

'That's all right my dear, now how about the names?' Joanna said.

'Those are the shorten versions of their names, Jamy's full name is James Tristan, Dee's name is Deanna Ashley and Gaby 's Gabriella Joanna.' Cate said ' And yes they all are named after family members.'

'James is the name of my twin brother and my father, who unfortunately is deceased when I studied in college.' Cas said.

'Deanna is the feminine name of Dean, Ashley is obvious, same as Joanna and Gabriella is the feminine name of Cas his brother Gabriel' Cate said

Joanna and Tristan shed some tears when they heard that Jamy and Gaby were named after them.

After a few hours, when the kids were gone to bed, Cate talked to her grandparents.

'The reason why it all turned bad between them and me is that Carol and me were involved in a car accident with Luke Milton. We all thought that Luke and Carol were killed instantly and I survived it but was in a coma for two months.' Cate said.

'But they aren't dead right ?' Joanna asked.

'No they came back three years after the accident with no memory of their lives, they only knew their names and were they lived.' Cate said.

'I notice that you have the names tattooed on your wrist, although Carol's is fading now.' Tristan said.

'That's because Carol suddenly believed the lies what Thomas and Nicole told her about me, so I couldn't keep her name anymore. When I woke up, I had no memory and Nicole was yelling at me because to them I killed their precious little daughter and after my release from the hospital, Thomas started to hit me. They also told those lies to everybody, so I was the one who's been bullied by the whole school. I was only fourteen at the time when we had that accident, fifteen when I saw Jimmy and Cas for the first time and remembered the accident, also met Balthazar at that time but didn't know he was my brother and by the time I was seventeen, everything changed when I collapsed in class. I had a ruptured liver and barely survived it because Thomas hit and kicked me for two straight hours. When I was at the hospital, my clothes and other belongings were collected by social services and Thomas and Nicole were arrested. Not long after I came into a foster family, John and Mary Winchester heard the stories about me from their sons Dean and Sam and they decided that they took me in. I was happy for the first time in years and after a few months, on Christmas day, I called them mom and dad because they became my parents. They adopted me four months before I turned eighteen, that's why nobody find me under the last name Di Angelo. My name is now Cate-Lynn Angel Winchester-Novak and that's why Dean and Sam's names are on my wrist too. I've lost my twin sister but I got a sort of twin brother instead. I had to testify against Thomas and Nicole in court because Thomas hit me again when I was in school, Cas knocked him out by the way, and then I finally heard that Balthy is my half-brother and why he didn't say anything. Thomas and Nicole were both found guilty of assault and attempted murder and they got 15 years prison with 5 years' probation. I know that they live in Boston because they aren't allowed to contact me, unless I want it, which happened four times, Jamy birth, Dee and Gaby birth, Carlo's adoption and they were in Lawrence when Cas and I got married last year. So now it's over, I don't want anything to do with them.' Cate told them.

Tristan and Joanna were shocked and were crying.

'Oh Angel, That's horrible' Joanna said and she gave Cate a hug.

'Yeah but the last fifteen years were at least more fun than the seventeen years of abuse and neglect.' Cate said.

'Why is that?' Tristan said.

'I've finally had a family, who love me and I have friends who stood by me when I needed it. And when Dean and me became siblings, we were pranking our baby brother and cause new bitchfaces, Sam have now 175 different bitchfaces so there are 77 new faces from the moment I came to live with them.'

'Don't forget the one, Dean told him a year after you said that to him' Cas said.

'That was before you all knew about the abuse, so it doesn't count' Cate said.

They all laughed and Joanna said that she loved to meet them.

'Heey Cate, do you have some apple pie?' They heard.

'Of course Dean but come meet my grandparents Tristan and Joanna' Cate said.

Dean, Sam and Gabe came into the living room.

Cate walked to them and said : 'This is Gabe, Cas his brother and Sammy's husband'

Then she walked to Dean saying : ' This is my "twin brother" Dean and loves pie, especially apple'

Then she looked at Sam and said : 'And this is our sister Samantha with bitchface nr 75'

Dean and Cate laughed hard while Sam still was bitchfacing.

'Nice to meet you and was she always like this ?' Sam said.

'Yes she was always like this but that is what most people like about her' Joanna said.

'It's nice that Cate have a family, who love her like her own.' Tristan said.

Dean smiled and said : 'Didn't she tell you that we all weren't nice to her in the beginning?'

'She didn't call names but I've had a hunch' Joanna said.

'I thought you were getting some pie Dean Winchester, so I'm wait… oh sorry.' Pam said when she came in.

'And that is Pamela Winchester-Barnes, Dean's wife, Pam they are my grandparents Tristan and Joanna Rosberg.' Cate said.

'Nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you' Pam said.

'Don't believe everything, Cate can tell the truth some prettier than it really is.' Joanna said.

'Oh so you're not the one who teach her the talent of baking a beautiful and perfect pies?' Pam asked.

'Well that is the truth and I never had thought that Cate would make it into a profession' Joanna said.

'Well it was a surprise for all of us, we didn't see her in two till six years and when Sam and Gabe were in the bakery for pie tasting, we were surprised that not only Cate was the owner of Angel's Bakery but also pregnant.' Cas said.

'Wait a minute, did you say Cate was pregnant at the time?' Tristan said.

'Yes, Cas and I haven't seen each other for six years, when I came back. Jamy's biological father and me were divorced when I found out I was pregnant.' Cate said.

'But I always love her and I knew that I would love Jamy too, so I became his father and gave him my name.' Cas said.

'Is the party here?' they all heard.

'In the living room'

Mary, John and Balthazar came inside and Cate said ' Mom, dad I'd like you to meet my grandparents, Tristan and Joanna.'

Mary walked to Joanna and said ' Nice to meet you, Cate always talked about you and of course about Gerald and Ashley too but not that much.'

'Nana?' Balthazar said.

'Oh my goodness, is that you Balthazar Tristan ?' Joanna said.

Balthazar walked to Joanna and hugged her.

'My oh my, you are so big now.' Joanna said with tears in her eyes.

'I thought you were dead' Balthazar said.

'Yeah we heard that from Cate too' Tristan said.

Not long after, Mary and John went to their home and Dean, Pam, Sam, Gabe and Balthy stayed to tell Joanna and Tristan stories.

'Wait, don't you have kids at home?' Joanna said.

'The kids all know where we are, most of the time we are here, so they always come here' Dean said.

'When Cas and Cate came to live here, before their twin were born, we always were here and it never changed.' Sam said.

'Yeah Cate had premature contractions and was put on bed rest, so Cas bought this house when she was in the hospital and we all helped to move.' Dean said.

'But I'm still feeling guilty about the hysterectomy' Cas said.

'Castiel Novak let it go, we have 4 beautiful children, two sons and two daughters, the family is complete even before we adopted Carlo.' Cate said 'And besides we all know I was very fertile at the time because how high are the chances that you got pregnant while you have an IUD.'

'Not that high, luckily Gaby and Dee are identical or you didn't have a twin.' Gabe said.

'Yeah but what can you expect with parents who are the younger ones of an identical twin.' Dean said.

Cate, Cas and Dean looked at each other and Sam yelled: 'Don't ES while you have company PBT!'

Dean, Cas and Cate began to laugh, which got a result of a bitchface from Sam.

'Hello bitchface nr 176, welcome to the world' Cate said while laughing.

'Let me explain it' Gabe said 'My baby brother here have a profound bond with Dean and Cate and they can communicate with each other by staring, otherwise known as eyesex or ES. So they are known as the Profound Bond Triplet or PBT and it's very annoying.'

'That's because you're not included when we want to prank someone. Gabe here is known as the Trickster.' Cate said.

'But you are a fine Trickster too Cate. Because who else can make a prank with the pies?' Gabe said.

Joanna looked confused and Cate explained: 'The Gabriel and the Sammy pies were actually a prank, I pulled off fifteen years ago. Sammy here was an annoying healthnut at the time and we all knew that Sammy here was going to bitching about pie, so I made him a carrot pie with Christmas and Gabe have a big sweet tooth, so I made his pie like he wants his popcorn, well-buttered, gummibears and a lot of tabasco. When I sold the recipe to the local diner, I never had thought it was a hit and I got a lot of money back then. But the diner went bankrupt and nobody could get the Gabriel pie again until I opened my bakery. Now I have the Gabriel pie also in the Cake version, the spicy one and the kids version, what means the tabasco isn't in the latter. Never knew that the Gabriel Cake became more famous than the pie.'

'And the Sammy pie changes every day, Monday is carrots, Tuesday is beetroot, Wednesday is chicory, Thursday is leek, Friday is Brussels sprouts, Saturday is sauerkraut and Sunday is rhubarb. Otherwise I could it name it Carrot pie.' Cate said 'And those are very popular with the health nuts around here.'

Joanna smiled and said : ' Didn't you make a special pie for mister Johnson when you were ten years old?'

'Yeah I forgot about that, what did I put in there?' Cate said.

'I think you did a green olives and feta cheese in the cake and it was so filthy' Joanna said.

'Oh yeah that was the grossest pie I ever made, smelled and ate, man I was sick for days' Cate said.

'What about the pie you made for Thomas, Nicole and Carol, you did something with the pie too right?' Tristan said.

'That was a cake and I was eleven at the time and the cake was full of laxatives, but I said that I used cow milk instead of soya, so nobody was surprised when I didn't took a slice because of my allergy.' Cate said 'Which I already grew of it and luckily none of the kids doesn't have it either, although I gave them soya formula till their first birthday.'

'They were so angry with me and I did it again with Marihuana when I was 17. That was the only week, I didn't got hit because they were too stoned to hit me.'

'Oh yeah, you made that cake with me, knowing that they would steal it from you.' Balthy said 'I was a terrible brother for giving you the marihuana and the idea'

Joanna smiled and said to Sam : ' So you aren't the only one'

'No but she managed to do it again 7 years ago when she did a lot of Tabasco in my pie.' Sam said.

'Yes when I was 17, I created bitchface nr 101 and at 25, I created nr 150. Those were great times.' Cate said

'Yeah to you, I wasn't happy about that, I have to eat the whole jar of sugar' Sam said.

'And you made Gabe very proud of you' Cas said.

'But the best prank was the one with Jamy' Dean said ' I mean come on, his birth was perfectly timed.'

'Why is that?' Tristan asked.

'Jamy is born on July 16th 2004 and Sam and Gabe married on July 16th 2004, so I was still pregnant when they got married and that evening when I caught the bouquet, my water broke. That boy listen to his father when he told me that he had a feeling that Jamy came into the world on our brothers wedding day.' Cate said smiling.

'And a year later Jamy created a nr 154 on his first birthday' Dean said.

'That because Dean here loves 3 things, beside Pam and the kids, his leather jacket, his car ,which is an '67 Chevrolet Impala, and his classic rock. So Jamy got a walking car resembled the one Dean owns and a leather jacket for his birth day.' Cate said.

'So Jamy was sitting in the walking car with his leather jacket on, just like Dean and the only thing missing was the music, so I put some classic rock on and Jamy began to drum on the steering wheel just like Dean do. And after 6 years Jamy still drums on ACDC with Dean in their leather jackets.'

'I'm only surprised that Jamy don't say the rule.' Cas said.

'Oh he did, Dean, me and Jamy were doing grocery shopping when Dean turn up the volume with ACDC and when I told them it was old, Dean and Jamy both said and I quote : 'Samantha rule nr 1 , Driver picks the music, shotgun shut his cakehole' and they both looked so smug while they saying it.' Sam said.

From that moment Cate and Cas were lost in laughter.

They had a great evening when they all went home.


End file.
